


花与十字架

by Theodoresky



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 12:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18941155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theodoresky/pseuds/Theodoresky
Summary: 傻白甜的校园梗，一个新的系列，主要就是一群大学生们谈恋爱的故事，以小短篇的形式出场，作为百粉答谢。美好都是卡配罗的，ooc都是我的。





	1. Chapter 1

【1】  
克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多本身并不讨厌下雨天，但是他讨厌特定的日子里下雨，比如说，今天，他要去校足球队报道的日子下雨。  
这天早上他有一节公共选修课，是鲁尼推荐给他的，鲁尼摁着克里斯蒂亚诺选课的时候拍着胸脯和克里斯蒂亚诺保证这门课闭着眼睛都能拿4.0，他们社团很多人都报了。  
克里斯蒂亚诺信了他的邪，等报了以后才发现玩球，为什么他一个工程学院的要报一门管理学院的必修课，而且这一门课的时间非常麻烦的在周四上午，从八点半上到十一点半，非常的没有人性。  
当克里斯蒂亚诺收到他心仪已久的校足球队的面试申请消息的时候，在心里面把鲁小胖拖出来翻来覆去的殴打。  
“罗纳尔多，  
我们收到了你的入队申请材料，经过商议，我们将在周四中午十二点在校足球场休息室进行面试，届时请您准时到场。  
校足球队”  
什么日子不好偏偏周四中午面试，这是哪一个没人性的想出来的面试时间，克里斯蒂亚诺心里咬牙切齿，校足球场离公管学院个了大半个校区，要是克里斯蒂亚诺骑自行车赶紧赶慢应该还来得及去store买个沙拉吃完再去，可是屋漏偏逢连夜雨，克里斯蒂亚诺一大早被一个惊天大雷给劈醒的，一脸懵逼的看着外面的瓢泼大雨。  
要是走路从公管学院到校足球场，那克里斯蒂亚诺的午餐就算是泡汤，不，是泡雨了。  
要是因此没赶上校足球队的面试的话他一定要把鲁尼拖出来打一顿，克里斯蒂亚诺愤愤的从伞堆里面把自己的红伞扒拉了一出来一头扎进了雨幕。  
【2】  
里卡多·“卡卡”·莱特本身不讨厌下雨天，但是他讨厌特定的日子下雨，尤其是在特定的日子里面被人拿走了伞的时候下雨。  
这不是第一次也应该不会是最后一次，但是这一点都不妨碍他气的像一只咀嚼不喜欢吃的西芹菜的兔子。自从他去年加入了校足球队，并且在全国大学足球锦标赛里面崭露头角（尽管上场只有20分钟）以后，他的伞、围巾和水杯就成为了消耗品。  
他今天的课上有点问题没听懂，就稍微拦住教授问了几句，等到他出来的时候，那把皮波学长给他买的上面挂了一个皮尔洛学长送的十字架的红伞就不知所踪了，任他翻遍伞桶也只找到一把挂着一朵看起来很蠢的花的红伞，长得和他的那把很像。  
平日里跟卡卡关系很好的学妹卡洛琳从另一个教室里面出来，看见她的卡卡学长郁闷的盯着伞桶，就知道他的伞又被人拿走了。  
“卡卡？你回宿舍么？我们可以一起走啊。”卡洛琳兴奋的朝他挥挥自己手上那把白色的小伞。  
“不用了，卡洛儿，我要去校足球场，”卡卡从自己发散到不知道哪里去了的小世界里面回过神来，朝卡洛琳摆摆手，“你快回宿舍吧，这一会儿雨还稍微小一点。”  
卡卡看着卡洛琳撑开她的小白伞，走进雨幕里面还冲他挥挥手，又不自觉的叹了一口气，好吧，现在的问题是，他要怎么去校足球场？  
【3】  
安德烈·舍甫琴科本身不讨厌下雨天，但是他讨厌特定的日子下雨，尤其是卡卡的伞被人拿走以后的日子里面下雨。  
他已经无数次在和克里斯汀约会的时候接到卡卡的电话，那个巴西小鹿在电话那一端可怜巴巴的说：“安德烈，我的伞又被人拿走了QAQ”他只能认命的开车去卡卡指定的教学楼接人，要是他流露出半点不想去的意思，不但卡卡那边的“安德烈QAQ”让他没办法，克里斯汀也会用一种包含谴责的眼神看他。一个学期下来，他对卡卡的教学楼熟的不能再熟了。  
今天是足球队面试新人的日子，作为上一届的MVP舍甫琴科早上没课，早早的到校足球场的休息室里面做准备。今天的主面试官是已经读研了的曾经足球队的王子殿下费尔南多·雷东多，一个总是微笑的真·腹黑大魔王，他一点不想在这位大神在场的时候出任何的岔子。  
可是岔子总会自己找上门来。  
当面试到一个来自工程学院的小卷毛的时候，他的手机响了。  
雷东多面带微笑的看着直冒冷汗的舍甫琴科，轻开尊口，“舍瓦，出去。”  
舍甫琴科如逢大赦的冲出去，接起电话，果然那边又是那只巴西小白猪，“安德烈，我的伞又被人拿走了QAQ”  
安德烈·舍甫琴科觉得自己头都大了。  
哄好了那边黏人的小动物，让他乖乖在原地等着，舍瓦赶紧赶慢的回到面试房间。  
面试的已经进行的差不多了，雷东多看见他进来，随口问了一句，“怎么了？”  
“是卡卡，伞又被人拿走了，现在在教学楼过不来了，要我去接他。”  
“开什么玩笑，这里正在面试呢。”雷东多皱起了眉毛，“让古蒂去接吧，我记得他下午应该没课。”  
【4】  
因扎吉不讨厌下雨天，反正下不下雨他的男朋友都会来接他。  
他走进校足球队的休息室的时候还悠闲的拎着一份带给他最爱的学弟卡卡的外卖，他还记得卡卡刚入队的时候他们教练那个怜悯的眼神：“孩子多吃点肉吧。”  
而这股食物的香气让坐在休息室里面看着面试官们进进出出始终没有出面试结果还只能饿着肚子的克里斯蒂亚诺感受到了极大的不友好。  
大概是对食物渴望的眼神太过于炽热，向来敏锐的超级皮波把视线对准了那个可怜的小卷毛，以及他脚边的伞。  
“咦，这不是卡卡的伞么？”  
克里斯蒂亚诺顺着因扎吉的目光看向自己脚边，躺在那里的那把红伞的确是自己熟悉的那把，只不过伞柄上不是鲁尼给他挂上去的那个蠢的要死的大花，而是一个小巧精细的十字架。  
【5】  
最后，皮波打电话给卡卡，让他快点不要客气的撑那把有一朵花的红伞到休息室来，他的外卖都要凉了。  
【6】  
最后的最后，古蒂一个人站在雨里面，撑着一把伞，拎着一把伞，看着空荡荡的教学楼。  
古蒂：？？？


	2. 我男朋友站的cp有点怪·上

克里斯蒂亚诺的大学第一年可以说是过的风生水起，加入足球队很快就晋升为主力，功课学分妥妥的拿，还泡到了一个好看的学长卡卡——毕竟是认识第一天就交换了信物的呢。  
现年大二的克里斯心情愉悦的哼着小曲往自己头上涂抹发胶，把他那一头该死的小卷毛收拾的服服帖帖的。今天是他和卡卡交往的第123天，是一个好日子，适合牵手手看电影和共进晚餐。  
他愉快的哼着stay骑车到卡卡寝室楼下给卡卡发了一个“我到了~”并且附赠一个大大的亲亲的表情。没两秒，楼上的窗户开了，卡卡从自己房间里面探出一个毛茸茸的脑袋，对着克里斯比了一个OK的手势。  
克里斯美滋滋的拿出手机，准备再在自己的校园网“恋爱中”的状态下发一条更新，可是他刚刚打开那个可怜的APP，跳出来的首页推送却是“裂墙推荐！唐老鸭太太的新作《绝代双骄》——绝对不能错过的相爱相杀！”  
封面是一张上周他们和隔壁大学踢友谊赛的照片，他和对方大一新来的那个叫做梅西的小甜菜的合影。别看梅西个子小小只，场上像是一颗小钢炮一样的麻烦，场下对于刷记录的热情像是牛皮糖一样的难缠，他的记录紧紧的咬在克里斯的后面，大有把克里斯这个前浪拍死在沙滩上的趋势。  
导致这一个学期以来足球队的人看见克里斯就拿梅西和他开玩笑，真是一个烦人的小跳蚤！更让克里斯崩溃的是，几场比赛下来，不知什么时候一个叫做CM的cp像是深海泡泡一样幽幽的浮现在校园网上，各种捕风捉影的分析他和梅西所谓的“奸情”，分析奸情还不算完，现在连同人文都有了！  
奸情你个鬼鬼啊！你们没看到我俩都快把对方的手握断了嘛！  
克里斯气得咬牙切齿，他现在还记得上周遇见考上了本校研究生好不容易搬去了研究生寝室的卡卡的直系学长菲利普·因扎吉和亚历桑德罗·内斯塔，被好一阵阴阳怪气的问话，克里斯走出去好远还能听见因扎吉对内斯塔用自以为很小声其实是个人都能听见的音量说：“这个罗纳尔多靠不靠谱啊，要不给卡卡介绍个别人吧？”  
克里斯是真的想把那个写CM的作者拽出来殴打八百回合，最好绑在球门中央给他当靶子练习射门。

“卡卡，你晚上去哪儿啊？”  
卡卡从窗户外面收回脑袋，轻手轻脚的关掉刚刚码好的今天的更新，拎起准备好在一边的背包，探头探脑的看看有没有学长在客厅，确认安全后，蹑手蹑脚的离开房间，小心翼翼的穿过客厅，刚刚从鞋柜里面抽出球鞋准备穿上，背后就响起了舍甫琴科的声音。  
“和克里斯去图书馆。”卡卡尴尬的转过头，看着从厨房里出来的舍瓦学长，“我保证我会在12点之前回来的！”  
卡卡入学那一届管理学院的宿舍分布出了点小问题，四个人一套宿舍的分配偏偏多出了一个独苗苗，也就是倒霉的国际生卡卡，不过正好的是那时原来住在红黑区宿舍的大三的菲利普·因扎吉正好搬出宿舍和男朋友租房子过二人世界去了，所以可怜弱小还能吃的卡卡就被塞到了学长们的宿舍里面，并且由于年纪小长得乖成为了大学长们心中那颗水灵灵的白菜，二十岁的人了出门要报备晚上还有门禁，连带着作为拱了别人家白菜的猪的克里斯都要挨学长们的盘问。  
舍甫琴科这段时间被商法折腾的面如菜色，新来的教授穆里尼奥专门和他过不去，论文题目改了三遍还是被打回来，所以大手一挥放过急于和小男朋友约会的卡卡。  
卡卡如逢大赦，一溜烟的冲下楼。  
然后收到了一只气成河豚的男朋友。

牵手手，get，总共时长18分钟36秒。  
看电影，get，爆米花大片，卡卡看着那对蠢蠢的神兄弟笑的真好看。  
共进晚餐，get，巴西烤肉中间还给跑出去给KAKA买了杯菠萝汁。  
克里斯认认真真的在自己的《好男友攻略清单》上面做记录，这个清单据说是建筑学院代代相传的宝典，居家旅行杀人越货——啊呸呸，是甜蜜恋爱秀而不分的首选。当身为克里斯大四直系学长的古蒂把这一份凝聚着建院人所有恋爱双商的清单复印稿交给克里斯的时候，连克里斯都被它上面承载的历史厚重感所震撼，双手接过，像是完成了什么重要的交接仪式。  
对此，路过的劳尔·人生赢家·秀而不分·恋爱学的集大成者·建院王子殿下·冈萨雷斯发出了精准的评论：“妈的智障。”  
克里斯心满意足的看着清单上那一个个形状优美的勾的时候，不由的在心里给自己大大的点了一个赞。然后愉快的拿起手机，准备刷一刷校园网再睡觉。  
“你们看了唐老鸭太太的更新了么？票总带梅团去看电影真的好苏啊！！！”  
“啪叽”克里斯的手机做了一个完美的自由落体运动，砸在了他世界第一第二第三帅的脸上。克里斯来不及痛呼，赶快把手机拿起来，打开前置摄像头看看自己的鼻梁还好么，在确认自己的鼻梁没断没折也没肿只是有点红以后，默默的点进了那个差点害得他破相的罪魁祸首推荐的主页。  
一个小时以后，克里斯面无表情的叉掉了页面。  
作为一篇小说，《绝代双骄》情节起伏错落，不落俗套；作为一篇同人，《绝代双骄》文笔细腻感情真挚。作为男主角之一的克里斯简直想给他鼓鼓掌，能不能把另外一个男主角换成里卡多·伊泽克森·多斯桑托斯·莱特？我给你点365个赞？  
这种什么都对只有人不对的感觉太难受了！他真的不能想象他对着梅西深情款款的说：“你要喝什么？我去帮你买？”  
杀了他吧。  
克里斯捂着自己的鼻梁痛定思痛，翻身起床，打开word，开始写：“邪教存在论——论千粉太太ooc的危害。”

卡卡昨天晚上睡了饱饱的一觉，早上被闹钟叫醒的时候十分的不情愿，他摸摸索索的从床头摸过自己的手机，点开校园网，他昨天的发的《绝代双骄》的更新得到了340个赞、37条评论和7个@。  
没错，卡卡有一个不为人知的爱好，通过写同人文的方式来写日记，从多个角度多个方位来揣摩一天发生的事情，自从交了男朋友以后他的同人文就有了固定的男一号，至于男二号嘛，一般是看心情。这段时间他最萌的男二号大概是梅西，罗纳尔迪尼奥学长拉着他们俩一起吃过一顿饭，卡卡对这个同样从南美洲来的小伙伴表示了极大的友好。  
本来《绝代双骄》这一篇都要完结了，在高潮迭起的两个人相爱相杀以后又和好，可是昨天克里斯约他去看电影实在是一个好题材又忍不住多写了一章，不过看起来大家还是很喜欢这种甜甜的日常的嘛。  
卡卡快速的看着大家的留言，一一回复过去，心情很好。可是翻到后面渐渐的出现了什么：“大大不要生气！”“大大我们永远支持你！”“写自己的文，让别家气死吧！”  
？？？  
卡卡一头雾水，直到打开了消息提示的@区，有一个名字叫做“世界第一第二第三帅”的人发表了一篇长评还@了他，文章的名字叫做：邪教存在论——论千粉太太ooc的危害。


	3. 我男朋友站的cp有点怪·中

我男朋友站的cp有点怪（2）  
美好都是卡配罗的，ooc都是我的。  
我男朋友站的cp有点怪（2）  
社会学院和工程学院的差别有多大？

举个例子。  
当老师布置一份长达二十页的论述报告并且告诉你后天就要交的时候，社会学院的同志们会发出诸如：  
“若问闲愁都几许，一川烟草，满城风絮，梅子黄时雨。”  
“To be, or not to be, that is a question.”  
“Wenn du traurig bist, dann wein ich mit dir mit. Wenn du schläfst,dann träum ich mit dir mit.”  
这类的感慨，至于到底是一种，根据语言需求来定。  
而工程院只会说：  
“Holy shit. 晚上又要熬夜了。”

如果这个例子不够鲜明，那再来一个。  
KAKA丢了一条围巾，在校园网上面发了一条寻物启事：“11月11日晚上下午7点左右在图书馆二楼的文学区丢失了一条驼色的羊绒围巾，带流苏，左下角有红黑线绣的‘KAKA’的字样，附有无花果淡香水味。这条围巾对我来说很重要，请捡到的同学务必联系我^-^。”  
而捡到了围巾的克里斯也发了一条失物招领：“图书馆捡到屎黄色围巾一块，挂在白区宿舍307的门上，自己来拿。”*  
至于第二天来拿围巾的KAKA遇见了上次在足球队休息室里面分吃一份烤肉外卖的克里斯，后者一瞬间脸红的和辣翅似的，那就是另一个故事了。

总之，通过以上两个案例，我们可以知道社会学院和工程学院是有本质上的差别的。所以当工程学院的克里斯透露给舍友他打算通过写自己的同人文来和那位不知名的社会学院的太太进行battle的时候，他的舍友马塞洛表示：其他没什么，你高兴就好。  
虽然扭头就在群里面说：号外号外！克里斯要写同人小说啦！  
当然，克里斯不在这个群。  
因为这个群名就透露着一种深深的罪恶：外卖进行时。  
像克里斯这种靠着水煮鸡胸肉和草（马塞洛这个肉食动物从来都把克里斯那些不加酱料的沙拉都直接称为草）就能得道修仙飞升天堂的高人，是不屑加入这种堕落的小群体的。

这里是一口蹦蹦跳跳的锅：克里斯、写和小说，这三个词居然能出现在一个句子里面？  
正经的哈妹：所以，克里斯打算写什么啊？有双罗的戏份嘛？  
蓬蓬头天下第一棒：当然是卡配罗正宫啊！  
习武之人不打诳语：（冷漠脸）又是撒狗粮的，散了吧  
猴哥猴哥你真了不得：这是什么新时代的秀恩爱的办法么？  
天下第一做饼师傅：你们是都不看校园网粉红区的嘛？？？  
正经的哈妹：自从我上次一点进去看见托马斯的女装以后我就再也没敢看了  
这里是一口蹦蹦跳跳的锅：自从里面被梅斯你的大明湖攻占了以后我就没敢看了  
这里是一口蹦蹦跳跳的锅：大明湖是这么用的吧？  
标准尺寸：自从上次看见有人写我和克洛泽学长的同人以后就再也没敢看了  
天下第一做饼师傅：托尼那是因为你都下载下来了，我看见你下载的压缩包了  
天下第一做饼师傅：所以你们是都不知道有人写了CM的同人挂在首页好些天了嘛？  
水水更健康：CM？克里斯和莫德里奇？  
魔笛魔笛告诉我：哈？有我什么事？  
习武之人不打诳语：克里斯和梅苏特？  
天下第一做饼师傅：你会有事没事去看自己的同人嘛？？？  
标准尺寸：你明明有看你和萨米的  
天下第一做饼师傅：哪有！  
标准尺寸：你有！  
蓬蓬头天下第一棒：打住！  
蓬蓬头天下第一棒：你们真的是歪话题的能力一流  
蓬蓬头天下第一棒：CM是指克里斯和隔壁那个梅西啦！  
正经的哈妹：梅西？  
天下第一做饼师傅：梅西  
魔笛魔笛告诉我：这两个人除了场上对手以外还有什么关联吗？  
天下第一做饼师傅：本来没有，现在有了  
天下第一做饼师傅：www.XFXY.CM/juedaishuangjiao/10086

工程院的直男们（？）一个晚上打开了新世界的大门，并且第二天看向克里斯的眼神齐刷刷的变成了“看不来啊克里斯”和“呵！渣男”。  
克里斯知道了原委以后摁住马塞洛打了一顿。

回到事情的开头，也就是社会学院的太太写了一篇跌宕起伏的CM文并且吸引了一票粉丝，从而引起正主也就是克里斯本人的不满，大晚上写了一篇小论文吐槽太太。  
然后他出名了。  
克里斯出名不是第一次，因为帅因为球技好因为骚包（马塞洛语），但是第一次在妹子圈里面因如此负面的出名。  
群情激愤等着看文的妹子把克里斯喷的都快自闭了。  
把第一次意识到妹子的战斗力绝对不止在球场拉拉队的“克里斯超帅！”的直男们吓得目瞪口呆。  
“女孩子真的太可怕了，”拉莫斯看完克里斯的主页把手机递给身边的哈梅斯，“sese都不敢找女孩子谈恋爱了。”  
“按照粉圈的说法，这应该叫做正主下场？”哈梅斯匆匆扫了几眼递给佩佩。  
“正主个啥，克里斯得亏上的是小号，否则，啧啧。”佩佩接过来看完递给厄齐尔。  
“否则，她们就疯了。”应对女孩经验最丰富的厄齐尔，“你们是没看见上次教练外出让雷东多学长带队的那次，雷东多学长就给古蒂学长递了个水，看台上就晕过去好几个。”  
克里斯被这帮损友以“不交出手机就给你灌500ml可乐”给诈走了手机，现在只能缩在墙角可怜无助的自闭着。  
狗头军师马塞洛拍拍克里斯的肩膀：“别灰心，今天大家都是卡配罗男孩！一定能想出办法来的！”  
“卡配罗？”  
“你和KAKA的cp名，也叫criska或者是me and KAKA。”现在已经升级为卡配罗粉头的马塞洛积极的给正主科普。  
“哦。”  
“大家那么群情激愤，你居然就一个‘哦’？”  
“你退出我的主页，点开那个唐老鸭的主页，往下拉，拉到最下面。”  
厄齐尔刷刷几下，看到唐老鸭太太的主页下面慢悠悠的浮上来一个更新框：“谢谢大家的支持^-^《绝代双骄》已经完结啦！下面是新坑《假如爱你》，哨向，主cp是罗戴厄^-^”  
“哇，看上去不错啊。”厄齐尔不自觉的咬起了指甲，另一只手点开了《假如爱你》的第一章。  
“谁说不看自己的同人文的！！！”  
“可是我喜欢哨向的设定啊。”厄齐尔的大眼睛无辜的瞪得更大了。  
“别叛变了朋友，我们是来帮克里斯想办法的。”马塞洛抽走手机，“克里斯你打算写什么啊，唐老鸭太太写的真的蛮不错唉，我都觉得你和梅斯有一腿了。”  
“嗯？”  
“咳咳？”  
“⊙_⊙？？？”  
“——如果不知道梅斯你和萨米在一起了的话。”马塞洛求生欲很强的立刻补上后半句。  
“你们真的是来帮忙的么？”克里斯快暴走了。  
“问题是，这个太太写的真的超棒啊，”本泽马也抢过手机看更新，“主要是更新还快。”

“卡里姆，要是罗戴厄火了都是你的锅！”  
“管我什么事！！！”  
ps.  
*梗来自微博


	4. 你不能错过的太太推荐榜单

你不能错过的太太推荐榜单  
你不能错过的太太推荐榜单  
我男朋友站的cp有点怪（番外篇）

【置顶】你不能错过的太太推荐榜单！！！  
1L  
哇，又到了新的一年学校招生新人入坑的季节，贴心如版主我整理了这么一份榜单，供给我们亲爱的学弟学妹们——一个你们绝对不能错过的了解学校和了解学♂长♂学♂姐的绝佳机会。  
以下排名根据各位太太内网的发帖的综合指数来排名，上榜条件：综合指数大于1000，综合指数公式：篇数x10+平均每篇评论数x3+平均每篇小蓝手x2+平均每篇点赞数x1，谢绝battle。  
那么废话就不多说了，快点让我们进入正题！

2L  
第十位：Eres mipequeña joya  
综合指数：1240=69x10+31x3+128x2+201  
这是一个写文腻死人的太太，据太太自己说那是因为有意大利血统加持的缘故——“虽然有个西班牙语账号名，但是我是意大利人哦。”“尽管意大利人会说情话是种族天赋，但是我的表白都是真心实意的呢^^”  
是为数不多皮下身份已知的太太，本来是文艺青年在内网自己写写日记记录生活，结果由于文笔太好被人挖掘到首页，后来在大家的建议之下开始把和自己男朋友的日常写成小短篇，基本都是一发完结所以不存在坑的现象。人很温柔超好说话，基本每一条评论都会回复——包括ky们的ky言论——他会把你怼到满脑子只有花儿为什么这样红的。  
代表作：《小幸运》《陪你度过漫长岁月》《祖母绿》。  
更文频率不高，因为“我平常挺忙的，这个也只是偶尔写写啦，平常还要陪他踢球给他弹吉他和遛狗^^所以不会有长篇的呢^^”让各位粉丝十分的怨念。  
这个“他”各位都懂的。  
主要写的西皮是自己和男朋友（应本人要求这里就不明说是哪两位了），一般清水日常向。  
建议各位饭票不足的时候多看看——毕竟狗粮能撑死你。

6L  
第九位：Sei la miapiccola conchiglia  
综合指数：1251=71x10+29x3+119x2+216  
看名字就知道这一位太太和上一位太太的关系，名字虽然是意大利语但是却是一个阿根廷人——南美人天生是文豪诚不欺我。  
是为数不多皮下身份已知的太太，据本人说是因为看到自家男友总是在周天下午对着电脑写写写占用了本来属于两个人一起吃冰淇淋打游戏的时间而不太高兴，爬了内网以后，决定不能自己一个人无聊着，所以也开始进入了写写写的状态——所以两个人的更新频率也差不多。  
写的文章和本人都是属于活力满满的那种，文里面的两个人都超级可爱，每次想到两位太太的脸都会有一种情不自禁露出老父亲的微笑的冲动。本人回复的比较慢，但是回复的都很长，据自己说是因为没有每天看校园网的习惯，建议大家要催更要蹲人可以直接去上一个太太那里——表白就别去了。  
据自己说是一个取名废，所以文名总是文章的开头第一句——由于字数限制经常会出现一些有点智障的文名。  
代表作：《我们说好出门遛狗结果两个人都忘记带捡狗屎（的袋子——原谅版主实在是看不过去这个沙雕的名字了）》《明天有重要的考试可宿舍的四个人没有一个会（期货与期权的市场分析）》  
主要写的西皮是自己和男朋友。  
可以在上一个太太那里吃撑着的时候过来——让你撑死的更彻底一点。

18L  
第八位：彩虹小马爱洗剪吹  
综合指数：1997=134x10+26x3+176x2+245  
这是一个更文频率还比较高的太太，基本是一周双更，有节假日还会双更。写的题材一般是相当热血的正剧，但是莫名其妙的有一种性张力，感觉主角下一秒就要上床了——有的时候会莫名其妙的突然开车，读者普遍觉得这个太太的夜店场景写的特别好——特别直击灵魂的好——一看就知道是夜店的常客，纹纹身的片段同理。  
写的西皮相当的杂，但是卡配罗（工程学院的克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多学长和社会学院的卡卡学长）和玫瑰（文学院的梅西学长和法学院的阿圭罗学长）绝对不拆。  
本人是一个卡卡学长吹和梅西学长吹，但是拒绝卡梅，从内心深处拒绝，属于你给他留言卡梅会直接爆炸的那种。  
最近似乎磕了哈内，文里面莫名的透露出一种少女的娇羞，被人问是不是恋爱了会显示已读不回，而且明说了这对西皮不写肉（我似乎发现了什么，狗头保命）。  
账号名字的智障据说是因为交友不慎。  
本人皮，很皮，相当皮——你可以从他的回复中感受到皮一下很开心的力量。  
代表作：《南美往事》《巴萨罗那浪漫之夜》《西班牙——你为什么是西班牙》

31L  
第七位：牛犊和狐狸  
综合指数：2784=214x10+14x3+103x2+396  
这一位太太——怎么说呢，爱的人会爱死他，不喜欢的人会觉得喵喵喵这是什么鬼。爱他的人基本上都来自建筑学院，而他的文被誉为建筑学院人不得不读的凄美爱情故事。  
版主由于智商不够，看了第一章就放弃了。以下引用原文请大家感受一下：“你对于我来说，就像是流体，具有无法忽视的粘性，能够导出我的应力张量，三个独立的量，确定爱在我心中的应力分布。”  
文章下面的评论基本都是：“太太牛逼！”“太太多亏了你，我的流体力期末考学过了！”“太太我来还愿了！”  
有传闻，要是靠前看看牛犊和狐狸太太的文并点赞，你明天的考试一定会过，极其像邪教现场。如果配合建院王子殿下的《观文有感——考前重点知识梳理与章节分析》食用更佳（来自建筑学院妹子的投稿）。  
有且仅有的西皮：莫劳（建筑学院的双子星莫伦特斯和劳尔）不拆不逆  
代表作：《我和你故事》（流体力学指南）《不说再见》（结构力学指南）《爱很难说》（材料力学指南）《真相是真》（理论力学）  
至于有没有肉嘛——在建筑学的威压之下尔等还敢肖想肉？

70L  
建筑院的妹子们不要这么激动嘛……一下子水了这么多楼，吓死版主我了。  
第六位：不是妹子是金狼  
综合指数：3472=317x10+11x3+74x2+121  
这是一个同人界的奇人，他磕的西皮总是能给人一种错是没错但是哪里很奇怪的感觉，被誉为“不是OOC就是在去OOC的路上”——但是他的OOC巨TM的带感，带感到让你第二天不小心在校园里面遇见本尊都要怀疑他们的皮下是不是还有一张脸，ooc到让人怀疑他是真的ooc还是我们对人物认知出现了问题的太太也就只此一家了。  
毕竟，在这之前我从来没有敢想过温柔居家的作神（祥瑞御免祥瑞御免祥瑞御免）、成熟靠谱严肃认真的古蒂学长和那啥里那啥气的劳尔学长以及欧洲醋王莫伦学长。  
第一次看的酸爽绝对超过各位老坛酸菜的调料包，但是接受设定以后——真香。  
太太本人是个暴脾气，怼人怼的毫不含糊，被挂会亲自过去撕人的，但是和粉丝讨论设定的时候超苏超耐心。  
注意：太太是古蒂学长的男粉和雷东多学长的黑粉——虽然太太本人并不承认，但是你从太太的文里面能感受到那种扭曲的爱。  
主要写的西皮一般是GR（没肉）和莫劳莫互攻（都是肉）。  
但是本人也吃写得好的清水冬菇。  
代表作：《下一个转角》《鸟类饲养指南》《狐狸精》

92L  
不要@正主本人啊各位！你们知道我看见古蒂学长给我的私信我有多怕么？？？  
第五位：卡配罗永不毕业  
综合指数：4246=369x10+41x3+96x2+241  
这位太太的属性各位一看就知道了，卡配罗only，可逆不拆。更文神速，两年369篇更新，平均两天一更而且粗长有保障。什么题材都有，文笔布局，遣词用句，十分经得起推敲，最重要的是，卡配罗之前那种透过纸张糊你一脸的般配。  
各种细节的考据，各种视角的切换，各种论述论证和论调，以及——神级的预言水平！太太在去年的第二个长篇的第二章里面刚刚写了他们表白的现场，第二天克里斯蒂亚诺学长和卡卡学长就在校园网的个人主页下面修改了情感状态：从单身变为了和克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多/里卡多·莱特恋爱中。  
太太还有一个个人的小群，群号如下：CRIKAISRIO。进群问题是：克里斯和卡卡是哪一天认识的？并且转发：卡配罗是真的！卡配罗永不毕业！卡配罗男孩/女孩绝不认输！到个人首页。  
虽然激情四射但是基本不写肉——经常被人怀疑是不是我党打到卡配罗朋友圈的巨巨（哪一位大家心知肚明，不知道的可以观察一下，那个看见卡配罗互动恨不得冲上去摁头就是了）。  
代表作：《生死时刻》《意难平》《马德里不可说的秘密》

134L  
我就知道卡配罗一出现就要炸，嘿嘿，机智，下面一位也是卡配罗太太哟。  
第四位：世界第一第二第三帅  
综合指数：4378=303x10+219x3+196x2+299  
这一个太太最开始出名是因为怼另一个太太（后面会说到）的《邪教存在论——论千粉太太ooc的危害》后来因为两个人写文battle甚至成为了一对广受好评相爱相杀的西皮。卡配罗ck向不拆不逆，写文写的及其有煽动性，让你每天都为忍不住为卡配罗激情落泪。  
开车水平一流，写的及其细腻和色情，经常会被网站屏蔽，所以性感太太在线教你防屏蔽。  
本质是一个很纯情的太太，如果你去私聊他或者留言申请要R18的话，他会回你(⁄⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)。是个十分可爱的妹子。更文的频率也还算是比较快，只是题材相对狗血，喜欢豪门恩怨、带球跑、生离死别、爱他还是爱我、最后一个问题是爱过的妹子一定会喜欢的。  
有男朋友，曾经晒过和男朋友一起去餐厅的照片，虽然两个人都没入镜，太太自己曾经说过写文的灵感来自于自己的男朋友。  
代表作《你看着上帝我看着你》《上瘾》《你还要我怎样》《你一定要幸福》

199L  
各位别撕逼啊！！！后面的太太更精彩啊！！！大家磕西皮不好么？？？  
第三位：等待菲尔米娜  
综合指数：4467=177x10+233x3+365x2+1268  
这是一个冷淡又激情的学院派太太，这一段话我是跪着打出来的。这个太太写文给人的感觉就是你走进书店从书架上面拿下一本尘封多年的珍贵手稿，用词严谨，相关背景人物和出处都精准的有注释，在文末还有参考书目表。文字驾驭的功力让我这种文盲除了跪下献上自己的膝盖什么都做不了，一笔一划都是平静水面下隐藏的暗流涌动下一秒就会天翻地覆的爱情盛宴。文风初期比较性冷淡，但是到中期冰山融化才看到里面是一座休眠的即将爆发的火山，孕育着不为人知的被放逐的爱情。  
啊啊啊啊忍不住矫情了起来，但是大家一定都要去看啊去看啊去去去去看啊！！！  
随便摘抄几句给大家品一下：  
“自你走后，我们的过往都为我私有。”  
“故事中的他们对未来充满期盼，故事外的我们早已得知结局。”  
只是太太平常的回复比较少，评论区一般只能看见他和乱码太太互怼，更文的频率也不高——应该是此次上榜的太太中最低的——基本是半月到一个月更新一次（等等太太好像已经在读博士了），据乱码太太透露，等等太太本人越忙更新的越快。  
幸好太太每一更都保质保量，刀刀见血。  
主要写的西皮是劳古（劳尔学长和古蒂学长）以及被乱码太太安利的舍卡（舍甫琴科学长和卡卡学长），坚定不移的竹马爱好者，有一个一发完结的冬菇短篇（虐到炸裂）。  
代表作：《霍乱时代的爱情》《斯德哥尔摩情人》《故园风雨后》

366L  
还有一点我就写完了，没想到这么晚还有那么多姐妹陪我熬夜~福最贵的面膜熬最晚的夜~  
第二位：唐老鸭  
综合指数：4967=396x10+41x3+236x2+412  
哈哈哈哈哈终于到了我最喜欢的太太了！唐老鸭太太就是之前在超帅太太那一节提到过的那个被超帅太太吐槽的太太！和超帅太太的西皮洁癖不拆不逆不同，唐老鸭太太是一个攻控all党，他苏克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多，笔下的西皮多的开花，但是每一篇文里面都是1V1，不用担心贵圈真乱（真的么……）。  
虽然苏攻无极限但是是一个一碗水端平的好太太，文里面的受们也都非常可爱。太太的脑洞大且多，什么设定都能写。本来更文速度就还可以，和超帅太太battle之后写的更勤快了。  
文笔非常赞，是会让人忍不住跟着她写的东西走的那种，画面感超强，细节能力max，一个长篇下来，你仿佛经历了文中的他们经历过的事情，很电影，所以不推荐在课业繁忙的时候看，你可能会一不小心发现你的时间就溜走了。  
唯一美中不足的就是，不写肉，一点肉沫都不带。  
太太人非常可爱，经常会在评论区里面补充正文忘记写了的“ps. pss.和psss.”。也会给妹纸们解答一些问题，经常会开点文和福利——只要你不拆他西皮一切好说。  
代表作：《绝代双骄》《假如爱你》《风花雪月的伤痕》

400L  
抢400楼，你们实在刷的太快啦！  
最后一个，也就是我们冠位的太太是：scidbvdcvuiiaSJCNNJSCNDJ  
对你们没看错！  
这个太太就叫：scidbvdcvuiiaSJCNNJSCNDJ。  
由于名字太复杂了，所以一般直接被称呼为乱码太太。写的文和她的名字一样的复杂，文笔非常好，只是很一言难尽——要么是题材要么是西皮要么是逻辑——总有一个要一言难尽。但是他真的写的超棒啊啊啊啊啊啊（破音）  
也是一个什么题材都写的太太，和唐老鸭太太以及等等太太是三次元的亲友。  
至于西皮嘛，什么都吃，就是不吃卡配罗。  
由于太太本人实在是太难以概述了，我只能奉上太太文章链接，大家一定不要错过这口黑泥啊！！！（大雾）  
《如何在黄文里面装X》  
《不是我针对谁》  
《Almost lover》  
《L‘assasymphonie》  
《呵呵》  
《贵圈真乱》  
《时间捡屎》  
《女装大佬修炼手册》  
《社会学院名产购物指南》  
《论章鱼和金狼的跨物种恋爱》  
……  
………………  
……………………  
简介就到此为止啦！各位姐妹们吃我一口宝藏太太们的安利啊！  
当然更加欢迎各位姐妹加入宝藏太太的行列啊✺◟(∗❛ัᴗ❛ั∗)◞✺


End file.
